The present invention relates generally to photovoltaic solar panel deployment systems and methods, and more particularly, to systems and method for deploying a portable photovoltaic system and solar panel tracking systems.
Typical photovoltaic solar cell array (solar panel) deployment systems and methods and solar panel tracking systems and methods are very complex, expensive and require excessive time and materials to complete. As a result, the typical solar panel deployment systems and methods consume much of the energy the solar panel systems can produce during the service life of the solar panel system. By way of example, typical solar panel deployment systems and methods rely on large steel structures to support the solar panels. The large steel structures require substantial labor and material to install and concrete foundations to support the steel structures and other site preparations. In another example, typical roof top solar panel installations require expensive structural study of and potential structural improvements to the existing roof structure and the existing roofing conditions, in addition to the steel structural support systems.
Further, a typical solar panel deployment systems and methods often do not include actuating systems for tracking the sun as the sun passes overhead from sunrise to sunset. The tracking systems increase the power production of the solar panels but at substantial additional expense. By way of example, many moving parts (e.g., gears, chains, levers and pivots) are typically required to provide the ability for the typical solar panels to track the sun. These moving parts each increase the cost and complexity of the solar panel support structure while also increasing the maintenance requirements and decreasing the reliability. In addition, typical tracking control systems require high power and expensive electronics to move the solar panel position and orientation for maximum electric power output.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a simplified system, method and apparatus for deploying, using and operating solar panels.